Warriors: The New Generation
by Hawkwind
Summary: This story takes place three generations after Firestar. But now, ThunderClan faces a new doom. Something is destroying their home yet again. Above all this, a restless spirit wants revenge.
1. EPILOGUE:

A magnificent golden tabby padded silently into the clearing, tail high. The cold leaf-bare wind brushed against her fur like matches, which she tried to ignore. As leader of the ThunderClan, she had to be confident. But how could she, when already four cats died of green cough only yesterday.

The snow stormed down and her pelt felt like ice. Wind howled and her paws sunk into the white blanket below her. "Curse leaf-bare." she hissed.

In the medicine cat's den, Messyfoot, the medicine cat, urgently tended to a dying apprentice. Her name was Tinypaw. The little she-cat coughed and sneezed as her eyes began to dim… slowly. Messyfoot began to panic. "Here," she rasped. "Eat these."

Tinypaw's eyes flickered wordlessly to the catnip bundle placed in front of her. Her eyes became vacant pools, and Messyfoot thought she saw death written all over them.

One last squeak came from the apprentice, before she stopped breathing. Her eyes closed. Messyfoot desperately tried to wake her. No response. Tinypaw was dead.

Windpaw, Messyfoot's apprentice, came padding up beside her. "Were you able to save her?" he meowed anxiously.

The stare his mentor gave him made his blood run cold. They were lifeless and exhausted. She looked at the floor.

Windpaw got all the answers he needed. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." That was when Goldstar called from behind. Her voice seemed stuffed up and sick, but she was much better than the rest of the Clan.

"How's Tinypaw?" she meowed.

Messyfoot almost collapsed from failure. She shook her head. Goldstar's eyes weren't full of sadness, however, only anger seemed to boil inside.

"Oh, how I hate leaf-bare!" she snarled. Her cold paws scraped the earth as the sound of sneezing and wheezing cats were behind her. "Five cats gone…" Her head thrashed wildly from side to side. Her tail whipped, and her eyes gleamed challengingly to the sky, as if she was questioning StarClan themselves.

Windpaw was terrified of his leader's sudden rage. "Are- are you alright, Goldstar?" he whispered.

The leader glared into his eyes. "Do you think I'm alright?" Her voice was harsh and her breath smelled of sickness. That was when she stalked out of the den and into her own.

"Do you think she will be ok?" Windpaw squeaked.

Messyfoot sighed heavily, looking well over her age, like a frail piece of meat. "At this rate…" she began, eyes focused on Tinypaw's still body, "…I'm not sure ThunderClan will survive." Her eyes sadly turned to her apprentice. "I'll check on the others." That was when she stood up and left as well, leaving Windpaw alone with Tinypaw.

"ThunderClan will survive," he meowed confidently, "I'll be sure of it."


	2. CHAPTER ONE:

It was four full seasons ever since that crushing leaf bare. Messyfoot was actually a bit correct. Half of ThunderClan's population… wiped out… just like that.

That wasn't the only thing. Goldstar, you see, was a very determined cat. Everyday, she would conference with the remaining queens and warriors. Everyday, she would go out into the forest, in the hopes of finding more additions to the Clan. She managed to bring back a lone kit, but that was all. The Clan was falling under dark times. During these few moons, her nine lives began to fall, one by one. These reasons are for attacks, accidents, and stress.

Let me explain. As Goldstar did all of this, every single day ever since that dreadful leaf-bare, everything seemed to begin to crumble. Her worries about a ShadowClan attack, an ambush and all that could concern the Clan, kept ringing in her ears. Everyday she worked, until the stress began to pile up. She died alone, next to Sunningrocks, on another voyage to find more members. It was very, very devastating.

Shortly after her death, ShadowClan attacked, reasons for this still lie unknown. Messyfoot lost too much blood, and her apprentice, Windpaw took her place. Her death still hurts him on the inside, but he had to push it beside him. He had to do all he could to protect the Clan.

Now as Windfur, he is a trusted medicine cat. Although his training sessions were cut off, he learned enough to carry the Clan through this difficult time. With his help, the Clan managed to replenish three-quarters of the original amount.

Now the Clan seemed to be stable and peaceful. But this didn't last too long. Not long at all.


	3. CHAPTER TWO:

The Tribe of Rushing Water was heading up the slope. Their eyes were all glazed with terror. "Where do we go?" one rasped.

The Tribe leader shook his head. "Let the Tribe of Endless Hunting guide us, wherever we shall go." His name was Blackfortune. His pelt was burnt at the edges.

A young she-cat meowed anxiously, "Are we going to reach shelter soon? Moonrise is coming, and the chill will freeze our bones."

"We must wait, and walk. The Tribe of Endless Hunting will bring us to the way." His head swiveled to the right as he spotted a forest at the edge of the long mountain below.

"This is it!" Blackfortune screamed triumphantly. "That is the rock where the moonlight shines with the thorn sharp rocks! The Tribe of Endless Hunting have spoken the truth, we have found it!"

The cats behind him yowled in delight and relief. "Where shall we live in this forest, Blackfortune?" a young she-cat asked.

"You must wait, Salmon of the Flowing Stream." he told the cat calmly. "The Tribe of Endless Hunting promised us a great future. Just follow the star above. It will lead us to our home." He dipped his head to the powerful star above.

Salmon of the Flowing Stream looked up. The wind brushed against her burned pelt as she remembered that dreadful day back home. Their whole area was plunged into a deadly fire that burnt half of their home. Although they lived right behind a large mass of water, their prey became scarce. Some flames have reached their pelts and their whiskers. Fish in the water were dead from the smoke and steam entering the water. They had no choice. They needed a home, and they needed shelter. They were forced to leave, or starve.

The Tribe of Endless Hunting promised them a grand new home, with equally as grand friends they would meet along the way. Blackfortune turned back to his Tribe members and meowed, "Follow me, the earlier we leave, the faster we will see the rock." He nodded to Salmon of the Flowing Stream. She nodded back and dipped her head.

"May The Tribe of Endless Hunting keep us safe and healthy." she prayed. "And help us regain our Tribe."


	4. CHAPTER THREE:

The moon was rising in the sky. Windfur padded into a dark cave. A smaller, younger cat followed. "This way," he told her. He slipped in deeper. His tail curved and disappeared into the darkness.

The she-cat paced and struggled to see where she was going. "Windfur!" she screamed. "Where are you!" She looked around desperately.

The little cat squinted and focused. She padded shakily ahead. And there, she saw Windfur's shadow. She twisted and turned and ran as fast as she could. All was dark and cold.

"Welcome to Moonstone." he meowed. "Sit here, on this rock. And press your nose down on it, with your paws in front of you."

She followed his exact direction. As she touched the stone, it send shivers down from muzzle to tail. She made a small yelp and widened her blue eyes to capacity.

"Be quiet, Waterpaw. StarClan wishes to speak with you." Windfur whispered.

Nodding slowly with her nose still on top of the icy rock, she waited. The moonlight finally began to glimmer through a hole in the roof, shining all its light on her. She was a bit overwhelmed by all of it. But she allowed herself to calm down, and sleep.

The images changed around her, and a strong gust of powdery wind threw into her side. She stood up immediately, gazing up at the new world around her.

The stars above began to twirl down. As they lowered themselves, Waterpaw almost screamed in delight. "Goldstar!"

The golden tabby was right in front of her, her fiery flame pelt shining all the youth that could possibly be in the world. Her eyes locked onto hers as she smiled.

Behind her, another cat emerged. Messyfoot! Waterpaw was to amazed by all this that she just stared at them.

Many more came, but she soon recognized one of them. "Tinypaw!" Waterpaw called. "Is it really you?" Her voice was shivering with awe. "I heard so much about you!"

The small cat in front of her dipped her head in greeting. They all lined up in front of her, and Goldstar stepped forth.

"Waterpaw, do you agree to become a loyal and hard-working medicine cat, for the rest of your life?"

Waterpaw was about to answer, but then was caught off guard.

"Do you promise to not betray, serve your Clan, heal all those in need of your help, and to listen and trust all that we of StarClan tell you?"

"I-I-" she stuttered. Then Goldstar continued.

"Windfur told me himself that you wanted to be a medicine cat ever since you were a kit. I wish to let you fulfill your duty. StarClan has sent their approval long ago."

That was when Waterpaw remembered the day Windfur woke up with a wet paw. She purred with amusement.

"Do you promise to be the medicine cat ThunderClan deserves?"

"I do." she meowed strongly and confidently.

Goldstar smiled. "I now give you the honor of being ThunderClan's new medicine cat apprentice. I know Windfur and he will teach you well." Then she paused. "Messyfoot?"

The former medicine cat stepped forward. "Care for you Clan well, and StarClan will always be with you." She rested her nose on Waterpaw's head.

That was when the scenery changed around her, and she woke up, back at Moonstone, with Windfur sleeping beside her.


	5. CHAPTER FOUR:

Leafstar was sitting by herself in front of her den, enjoying the cooling breeze and the warm sun. Her pale gray fur was neatly groomed as her eyes occasionally scanned over the clearing.

At that moment, an odd, unfamiliar scent reached her nostrils. She straightened up. "…ShadowClan?" she meowed, guessing.

No, it wasn't ShadowClan, she thought. It can't be. Leafstar lifted her nose and parted her jaws to sniff. Still, there was a questioning look in her blue eyes. "Redwind!" she called to her deputy.

The ginger tom turned around. "What is it, Leafstar?"

"I smell something foreign. I can't get my paw on it." She sniffed and looked back at him, concerned.

Redwind drank in the air. The scent lingered, and he widened his eyes. "I can't either," he sighed. "Should we address the Clan about it?"

"No. It might probably be a rogue from a different Twoleg area. There is no need to bring this into the matters of the Clan just yet." Leafstar did look uncertain as she sniffed in hard. "But we should worry, because there is more than one cat."

Redwind stared at her, a bit nervous. "I will send a patrol in the direction. Don't worry Leafstar, whoever they are, they won't get too close."

Leafstar nodded in thanks. That was when Redwind turned and padded over to the warrior's den. He scented his leader's fear scent, and called back over his shoulder. "We will be fine!"

The pale gray leader looked at the ground and nodded slowly. When the foreign scent threw into her nostrils again, stronger than before, she got up and bounded over to the gorse tunnel.

There was a rustle in the trees. She saw them shake, one after another. "They are cats…" she figured. "But…" she seemed lost. "Where do they come from?"

There was also another kind of smell that sent Leafstar's fur bristling. "I smell something burnt. Perhaps fire." That was when she felt fury rise her hackles. "Are these cats bringing fire into our forest!" She ran through the trees, ready to hurl on her smoke scented enemies, her instinct urging her to drive them out.


	6. CHAPTER FIVE:

Blackfortune padded with his Tribe to the edge of the forest, right behind the dreadful gray path that stunk like rotten fish. All the cats were breathing heavily.

"That was a close one!" a black cat gasped. He forced air into his damaged lungs. "I am surprised we have survived."

"What was that thing?" Another she-cat asked. "The one with the shining coat, and the eyes that shine as bright as the sun? They are terrible… how can we survive in this place?" Salmon of the Flowing Stream shook her head.

Blackfortune turned and hissed quietly. "It is over now. Remember the Tribe of Endless Hunting and their promise."

The Tribe grew silent.

The leader looked satisfied. "Let's go." He bounded forward, and with some hesitation, the rest of his cats followed.

That was when there was a quiet rumbling near a giant tunnel ahead. Salmon thought she saw some eyes sparkling, but she shrugged it off. She kept on walking. Slowly, she lifted her ears. There was a faint growling. Very… very… faint.

Blackfortune shot his head up. But he was late on the reaction of warning his Tribe. A pale gray cat lunged at them and pinned him down. The Tribe yowled with surprise.

"What are you doing here? Get out of my Clan territory!" the cat spat, its fur on end. Blackfortune batted her with his hind legs.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. With a strong flex of his muscles, he escaped her grip. "We come in peace. Please, my Tribe is weak, we are in no condition to fight now."

The she-cat glared at them all with extreme suspicion. Salmon realized with shock that those were the same eyes she saw earlier. A flush of guilt washed over her. She looked away.

"Why do you smell of smoke and fire?" The she-cat meowed challengingly, glaring at them from muzzle to tail. She bared her teeth.

"Our home, in the uplands, beyond the rock that moonlight shines, has burned up into flames. We ran away, and our fur still has the smell of flame. Take a look if you want, young one. They are blackened at the edges." He gently lifted his tail to her face.

With a disdainful sniff, she examined it. "Fine," she muttered. "But I still don't understand one thing."

"Yes, what is it?" Blackfortune mewed, relieved that he gained some of this cat's trust.

"What is this Tribe that you have mentioned? Is this what your group of cats are called?" Her eyes gleamed with curiosity.

"Yes. We are The Tribe of Rushing Water. I am Blackfortune." He responded.

"I am Leafstar, leader of ThunderClan." The she-cat voice had some proud tone in it, a boasting kind of tone. She smiled.

"It is nice to meet you, Leafstar." He meowed. The his eyes began to plead. "May we stay in your territory for a few days? We don't have a home… not anymore…" He looked sadly at the ground.

"Yes, you may." Leafstar meowed quietly. "You can all stay in our camp. But only until all of your home is replenished."

Blackfortune smiled gratefully and dipped his head. "Thank you. We owe you our lives."

"Come." Leafstar turned and began to dash upwards. "Just follow me."


	7. CHAPTER SIX:

Waterpaw hopped happily with Windfur as they began their journey back to camp. She was bubbling with questions and made no resistance in spilling them all out.

"What do medicine cats do?" she asked for the eighteenth time.

"They heal cats." Windfur growled impatiently.

"Do they always do that?"

"Yes." Windfur muttered.

"Don't they fight?" Waterpaw mewed, her round blue eyes locked onto one of his twitching ears.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because they have to be busy with helping other cats and gathering supplies."

"Why is your ear twitching?" she asked as his ear twitched again.

Windfur's claws unsheathed and he sunk them into the ground. "Because…" he hissed, half to himself.

"Do medicine cats fight?"

"You asked that question already!" Windfur yowled, a bit angry. If his patience was snow, it was melting fast.

"I did?" Waterpaw meowed, her ears pricking upwards.

"Yes!"

"Oh, I'm sorry that I asked again." She paused. But much to Windfur's dismay, she began soon after. "What do medicine cats do?"

Windfur glared into her eyes with pure fury and impatience showing all over his face. Waterpaw blinked at him.

"I asked that question didn't I?" she guessed.

"You are learning well." he meowed sarcastically. Waterpaw didn't mind though.

"What are we going to learn today?" she asked.

Windfur sighed in relief. A new question at last! "We will learn how to collect and serve poppy seeds."

"What are poppy seeds?" Waterpaw asked curiously. "Do they hurt?"

That was when Windfur drew the line. He hissed sharply into her ear. "Stop with the questions. I will answer them all when we get back to camp."

"Got it." Then at last, she stopped talking. Windfur felt his shoulders relax. Having this cat as an apprentice would be a challenge! He sighed and whimpered to himself.

That was when he smelled something peculiar. It was located in a hedge nearby. He looked closer. Waterpaw saw him and followed.

There was a gasp and a fear scent poured out in waves from the hedge, next to a bilberry shrub.

"Hello?" Waterpaw whispered. There was an eerie pause. Then finally, a small brown cat head poked out slowly. It smelled like smoke and it's fur seemed roasted.

"Where do you come from?" Windfur asked.

"I-I am Wave-" she didn't even have a chance to finish.

"Cool!" Waterpaw exclaimed. "You are from the Tribe of Rushing Water! There was a special prophecy long ago and your Tribe was in it. I heard all about you from Threeleg!"

Wave looked taken aback. "Y-yes, I am." Then she shifted her paws. "I am lost. I don't know where my Tribe is. I was sniffing for them, when you guys came along."

"Do you happen to know Brook by any chance?" Waterpaw began to drown her in questions all the same.

"Brook?" The she-cat exclaimed. "She's my great grandmother! How do you know about her?"

"Threeleg." The her eyes began to widen even more. "Windfur, can we bring her to our camp?"

"I don't know, Leafstar may not approve of this outsider."

"Please? We can't leave her here!" Waterpaw pleaded.

Windfur thought about it. "Fine. We'll bring her there now." He still glanced hesitantly at the young brown she-cat, but in his heart he knew he couldn't leave her here to starve. This thought was encouraged by how her rib cage was visible underneath all those blackened fur strips.

"Hooray! I can tell you all about Clans and how we do things around here!" Waterpaw exclaimed. "I can't wait to tell Leafstar that you're related to Brook!" She tugged Windfur's tail.

Oddly, however, as he turned to her, Waterpaw dashed forward. She used her ears as a signal for Wave to follow.

That started a numerous amount of events to come. But these events will be mentioned later. So be patient.


	8. CHAPTER SEVEN:

Leafstar leaped from one rock to another, and her slender paws scraped gently against the grass. This was the last slope before the gorse entrance to ThunderClan. Some Tribe of Rushing Water cats were having trouble keeping up. After all, they have been weak from travel and hunger.

"Are you all alright back there?" she called to the ones that were still climbing the steep hills the others passed five minutes ago. She heard grunting in response.

But Leafstar was considerate. She signaled for everyone to stop. And she waited, paws tucked underneath her. There were quiet hisses from the Tribe, mewing encouragement to the cats still at the back.

As the elders finally reached their spot, Leafstar nodded to the group. "Good. Everyone's here. Let's get a move on." She made one last check-up glance at all the cats behind her.

The travel back was only a few fox-lengths away. As they all neared the gorse tunnel, Leafstar paused. She sniffed. "Everyone, this is ThunderClan's entrance. All of you step in quietly. The Clan will chase you out before I could introduce any of you." She smiled.

Blackfortune purred and dipped his head to her. "Thank you. We cannot thank you enough for your kindness." He twitched his tail. "You heard what Leafstar has said," he meowed to his Tribe. "We must enter cautiously."

His cats nodded.

"Good." Blackfortune padded beside Leafstar. "Are you absolutely sure we can stay? This is a lot to ask of you."

"Yes, you can. I understand how it is like to lose a home." She narrowed her eyes sadly and lowered her head.

Blackfortune became curious. "What happened, Leafstar? How do you know how this feels?"

That was when Leafstar's fur surged upwards. Her eyes bolted from sadness to fury, and her teeth became bared. "I don't want to talk about it. I _never_ want to talk about it." Her eyes stabbed his, and Blackfortune felt alarmed.

"I am sorry I questioned you. But, I was just wondering."

"Enough of this! Do you want to enter my camp or not?" she hissed challengingly.

"Yes, of course we do!" Blackfortune yowled nervously. Was he losing her trust already? "Please! Don't take this personally. I mean not to hurt you."

Leafstar calmed down. Her hackles fell. Her fury vanished. "I am sorry. It is just…" she looked at the ground. "Come on. The sooner I tell the Clan about you all, the better it will be for the rest of us."

Blackfortune nodded quickly. "The Tribe of Rushing Water is in your depth. We thank you." The rest of his Tribe nodded.

"We thank you too." they meowed in unison. Perhaps the Tribe of Endless Hunting was right. They had a great future ahead of them all.


	9. CHAPTER EIGHT:

Waterpaw, Windfur, and Wave kept a steady pace. The sun was already nearing the horizon, and the sky was turning pink and blue.

"We are almost there." Windfur meowed over his shoulder. Then he caught a whiff of something. He examined some grass and trees near by. "Leafstar has been here. You don't think she drove your Tribe out, did she?"

"No, of course not! It's a whole Tribe, and Leafstar's only one cat." Waterpaw meowed confidently, smiling one of those genuine smiles of hers.

Wave, however, wasn't so confident. She was shaking with fear. "Could she? My Tribe hasn't eaten in weeks…"

"Exactly." Windfur mewed.

"But still! Leafstar can't take on all those cats!" Waterpaw protested, eyes filled with dignity.

"That's true." Wave meowed quietly. But she still looked uncertain and unhappy.

Windfur glanced sympathetically at the brown she-cat. "Take a sniff. See if you recognize your Tribe scent."

Wave took a deep breath. Hopeful she lowered her jaw and soaked herself in the smell. Her eyes widened. "My Tribe! It's been here! It's been here with Leafstar!"

Windfur nodded. "Can you tell where the smell leads?"

She took another whiff. "It's going in that direction. Right there… in front of that strange tunnel. What is that tunnel anyway?"

Waterpaw gasped happily. "Leafstar didn't chase them out! I knew it! She brought them to stay in our Clan!" She faced Windfur playfully. "I told you! But you wouldn't listen to me, would you? I'm just a small little itsy bitsy little cat who doesn't know a word she says!" She stuck out her tongue at him, but full of mischief instead of insult.

Windfur grunted, not wanting to admit she was right. Wave seemed happier too.

"Ok, if we want to get back to camp before the sun sets, we better start again now."

Wave and Waterpaw nodded back. Wave's was shy and obedient. Waterpaw's was enthusiastic and quick. Windfur was surprised at such a difference in the same action. The tow younger cats turned tail and sped into the trees before them. Windfur trotted behind, glancing mindlessly at some of the dead leaves on the floor.

"Windfur!" his apprentice called. "Come over here! Wave found something!"

Quickening his pace, Windfur stopped staring at the leaves and set his destination this time. As he neared, his eyes became wide open and his jaw dropped.

It was a massive thing on the floor. Something yellow, and sticky with tons of holes dripped inside. There was a small humming sound from deep inside. A familiar humming.

Windfur soon realized the day when he was a kit, when a yellow and black bug landed on his nose. He tried to swipe it away, but it reacted, and it pierced a sharp needle into his skin. It was so painful. He shook his head to snap himself back into reality.

"This is a beehive!" he exclaimed.

"A beehive?" the two cats meowed in unison. Waterpaw said those words in pure excitement, while Wave's was full of fear. Again Windfur thought about how different they were.

"Yes, a beehive." He swallowed nervously. "It is full of bees, which are black and yellow bugs with a needle in its rump."

Waterpaw smiled at the idea, picturing herself with a needle instead of a tail. She laughed a bit.

Wave listened intently. "Go on, please." she mewed.

"Well, when I was a kit, I got stung. But don't worry. They will only sting you if you attack or disturb them. But when their colony, which is like a bee's Clan, is in danger, each bee warrior makes a huge sacrifice."

"What sacrifice?" Waterpaw yowled. She couldn't hold in her curiosity.

"Their own lives. Only hours after they used their stingers, they die. But only because they are no more use to the hive. They used up their weapon of defense."

"So sad…" Wave mewed.

"Do the bees have leaders?" Waterpaw asked.

"Yes, in a way. You see, the leader for bees is called the Queen-" he stopped when he heard Waterpaw begin to laugh.

"A queen? But aren't queens the ones who-"

"Yes, I know what queens are!" Windfur snapped. "But this is for the bees. The Queen is their leader. And it is always female."

"Why? Why can't they be male?"

"It is not in their customs for a male queen. Besides, all of the colony are related. The Queen is the one who reproduces. So all the warriors are brothers and sisters."

"Cool!" Waterpaw meowed. "What do bees do all day, though?"

"They collect pollen, and they transport them. This helps fertilize many species of flower, so the forest will always be plentiful and beautiful."

"Wow. Where do they place their hives? Are they always here, on the floor?"

Windfur frowned. His confidence in the species died out as he responded quietly, "No, I don't think so. They are usually resting in between the branches of trees. I have no idea why this is here though." He looked nervously at the hive, which inside, was bursting with activity.

Waterpaw and Wave became busy talking about all they learned about bees, but Windfur kept silent. The hive seemed strangely big and wet, perhaps he should… He dismissed the thought. "Come on." he told them. "Leave the bees. We have to get to camp." He turned and set off, the other two close behind.


	10. CHAPTER NINE:

"What's happening?" a young tom meowed behind the Thunderpath. The she-cat next to him widened her amber eyes as they stared.

"I don't know… the Twolegs are doing something. Something with those bees. And why are there so many hives?"

"I don't know…" the tom murmured.

"Well, I'm suspicious, and I'm going to find out." The she-cat rose to her paws. "Keep watch for me." She looked to the left. Then, right. One paw in front of the other, she ran. A monster passed by, but missed her by a tail.

The tom watched nervously.

As the she-cat stepped onto grass once again, a large amount of humming made her jump. When she turned, she found millions, maybe thousands of bees trapped in a silver box. You could see through it. "Oh my gosh…" she gasped.

She turned. More boxes. More hives. Tons of sticky goop stuck to her paws. Was it just her, or was the grass becoming slimy? She cautiously licked her pad. It tasted sweet and tangy, she couldn't help but lick a few more times.

"Honey…" she whispered to herself.

Her ears pricked. Someone was coming! Instinct told her to hide. She dived for a nearby bush.

What she saw there made her scream. There were tons of bees, buzzing around, frantically bumping into each other.

Heart beating like mad now, she ran. Oh how she ran! She sped out of the bush like lightning and crossed the Thunderpath without once turning to check if a monster was coming her way. It was too terrifying for her.

The tom looked shocked to see her looking so panicked. "What happened over there? I heard you scream. Did you get stung?"

"No." she panted. "In the bush, I saw…" she gasped. "I saw bees. They were flying everywhere. And more of them were kept in shiny silver boxes. The ground was covered in honey! Take a look at my pad!" Urgently, she showed him her sticky, goopy, shining pad. He licked it. He smiled and licked his lips.

"That's good honey." he purred.

"Not the honey!" she snapped. "We have to find out what these Twolegs are doing with all these bees and why! I never saw bees in those numbers before. What if they take over the forest?"

"They can't. They're only bees."

"So?" The she-cat gave him a defiant stare. "Think of the ant. One may not be able to take you down, but if the whole colony joins together, they can bring you to your last legs." Her chest fur puffed out with conviction as she meowed her words.

The tom found her point. He silenced himself. "What are we going to do?"

"We must tell the Clans. We may not live with any of them, but we have to convince them that they have something to worry about. I am sure Leafstar would understand. I haven't seen her since-" She paused. There was no time for this nonsense! She shook her head.

"We must gather proof and bring it to them. We cannot bring every Clan to this area. They'll fight for territory purposes. We must bring a sample of everything here to show them." She looked thoughtful. "We each will steal one silver box. They're bound to believe us then. Quick! We don't have much time before the species reproduce!"

The tom still felt unsure about this. Bees? Take over the forest? He laughed to himself. Such nonsense. But he knew what would happen if he got her angry, so he decided to play along.

"How are we going to get those boxes? They are too large for us to carry." he meowed.

"Must you always doubt yourself? Come on!" With silent swiftness, she maneuvered her way over the Thunderpath once more. This time, the tom followed.

But was it true? Was it possible for bees to get that much power? He couldn't help think this. Perhaps he shouldn't just play along. As they neared, he felt his paws squish themselves into the soggy, sticky soil, and his head rung with buzzing.

He finally decided that this wasn't nonsense. It was reality. And he had to deal with it.


	11. CHAPTER TEN:

"…And this is how they come to be in our land." Leafstar finished, her eyes glaring at her Clan from below. The Tribe of Rushing Water sat behind her.

Blackfortune stepped forward. "We all, as The Tribe of Rushing Water, promise to serve you and make ourselves worthy of your shelter." He dipped his head towards Leafstar, and one last time at the Clan. Many of his own cats followed.

Soon, there were yowls of excitement and the Tribe was swarmed with curious ThunderClan cats. Blackfortune and Salmon answered their questions. But the rest of the Tribe sat there, uncertain, shy, and confused.

"I can't find Wave!" a small gray she-cat screamed. She looked desperately at her Tribe, scanning every face, every pelt, every whisker. "She's not here! We have to find her! She might have been killed, or driven out!"

"Calm down, Mirage. We will find her now. Come." The massive brown tom stood, and began to run out through the gorse tunnel. Mirage ran after him.

"But we don't know our way around the forest!" she called to him. "What if we get lost?"

"That will be fine. We will just follow the-" He stopped and stared into the sky. There were dozens of black dots up there, buzzing about. There were making the most horrid noise. He was mystified. He couldn't keep his eyes off them. "What in the world…?" he whispered.

Mirage followed his gaze. Her back fur bristled. "I never saw such a swarm!"

"I know. We must alert ThunderClan, and our own." He began to turn when he heard a desperate squeak come from Mirage.

"But what about Wave!" she protested.

"Wave? We got her right here!" screamed a voice from behind. Mirage turned around with a jolt.

"Who's there?"

At that moment, a light gray tabby with big, blue eyes jumped out from the trees. Another cat stepped out more quietly.

"Wave!" purred Mirage.

Wave smiled and swiped her friend's ear with her paw. "Don't worry about me. These two cats have been bringing me back to their camp."

"Two?" Mirage took a quick glance. Only that gray tabby was there. "Where's the other one?"

"Here." meowed a new voice. This tom was older than them all, his brown fur and ruffled tail brushing against the wind. "I am Windfur. I am from ThunderClan."

"ThunderClan?" echoed Mirage. "I come from the Tribe of Rushing Water! We are going to stay with your Clan until our lands recover from the flames."

"Yes, we know." He turned to his apprentice. "Introduce yourself."

"I am Waterpaw, the medicine cat apprentice of ThunderClan!" Her blue eyes sparkled with obvious pride.

"Medicine cat…?" Mirage mewed quietly, looking confused.

"Medicine cats heal cats of their Clan." Wave responded.

"Ah, I see." Mirage turned to her friend and purred loudly. "I thought we lost you for good!"

"Me too." Wave looked with gratitude at her new friends. But that same dreadful sound rung louder. All the cats were alerted.

"Bees!" hissed Windfur. In the sky, it was full of bees, making the sky look like it was covered in angry, black dust. Windfur looked at them guiltily. He should've said something to his Clan about that hive, and look at it now.

"Everyone follow me!" Windfur growled urgently. The whole group of cats followed, their footsteps drowned by the roars of bees up high.


	12. CHAPTER ELEVEN:

The two cats were already thinking of a way to remove the boxes without being seen by Twolegs. "I think I should distract it." the she-cat meowed, snickering.

"You do that." he responded, rolling his eyes. "I'll go get a box. But they're a little big, and it's filled with bees…"

"Ok, I'll go yowl in front of it while withering in pain, and you get the box."

"But what if it isn't distracted?"

"Who could ever ignore a screaming cat?" she protested.

"Good point."

The she-cat smiled. "Go now." At her command, he sped into the Twoleg cabin area, and tried to snag the box in between his claws and drag it down to the ground. But it was difficult. The bees were always buzzing around, and with fear he pried his claws loose. He began to wish he was the distracter.

The she-cat padded quietly in front of a Twoleg who was doing something with the bees. She lay her body on one side in front of it, and began to yowl most terribly. Her legs threw into unimaginable spasms as her body convulsed like crazy.

The Twoleg turned, and rushed to her aid. As he began to examine her, she howled louder, and louder still. But she then realized with horror at what exactly it was doing with those bees.

Five of the boxes were wide open! The bees escaped with a rush of wings, floating into the air and disappearing. "Oh no…" she thought. She stopped convulsing, her voice stopped shrieking, her legs stopped trembling. Her whole body seemed to shut down at the sight of the bee escape.

The Twoleg seemed to be confused at all this, but as it turned, it let out a shocked yell. It probably knew the bees escaped too. This was the moment when the she-cat scampered off. With a rush of paws, she ran to her friend, who was still struggling with the bees.

"I let the bees escape!" she meowed desperately.

"You what!" he yowled, shocked. "How?"

"I distracted the Twoleg while it began to open the boxes! When it came to look at me, the bees flew right out! I blew it!" she yowled quite quickly.

"Well, these two boxes weren't freed yet." he said encouragingly. It didn't help much though.

"But I let the others go… what damage do you think this will cause now!" Her eyes began to widen and her voice became exasperated gasps.

"Calm down. We can still tell the Clan about this."

"Calm down!" She glared into him. "I lowered the chances of the forest's survival, and you expect me to calm down!"

"Let's just bring these boxes back and-"

"Don't you treat me like a sad kit! Don't you _dare _try to comfort me! You understand!" she hissed. The tom shut himself up at those words. Then the he-cat took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," she mewed. "But I blew it. I blew it hard."

The tom stared at her sympathetically. But still, he kept his mouth shut. Any word can set her off again.

"Let's get these to the Clans." With a sigh, she grabbed the box around a hook like shape at the top, where the Twolegs carried it. "Get the other one."

And they start the mission now.


	13. CHAPTER TWELVE:

The bees were all over the sky now. The sunlight which usually lit up the floor was covered in a way you couldn't imagine.

"Great StarClan!" Windfur murmured. The group came back to camp alright, and he alerted Leafstar right away.

"Windfur," the leader meowed. "Tell me. How many bees are there… in the sky?" She gazed upwards.

"It looks like six colonies… but how? Just this morning it was one!" He ended his sentence in a pitiful yowl of fear and confusion.

"I have no idea, but I guess the bees are reproducing faster then we think."

"That can't be!" Windfur protested. "All those bees are fully grown. Even a bee can't grow that fast!"

"That's true." Leafstar seemed troubled.

Waterpaw stared at them both, her head tilted to one side. "Are you guys talking about the bees?"

"Yes. The whole sky is covered." Windfur meowed solemnly.

"Oh…" Waterpaw stared into space for a second or two. "What will we do then?"

"I don't-" Windfur stopped as Mapleclaw padded over to them.

"Leafstar," he hissed urgently. "The Twoleg nests are all empty. Every single one left the forest!"

"What?" Leafstar exclaimed. "Even Twolegs do things for a good reason. Is it because of the bees? Is it that serious that they had to leave?"

"I can think of no other reason, Leafstar." he meowed.

"Then we must act. Go patrol the border, check for Twolegs… anything. We must make sure."

"I saw the Twoleg nests smothered in honey." Mapleclaw added. That made Leafstar's fur stand on end.

Waterpaw stood up and padded over to her leader. "It's ok, Leafstar! If anything bad happens, then at least we'll have honey!"

Windfur shook his head. "Your optimism will be respected, but not now."

His apprentice frowned. "Fine. The we're all going to die! The bees will take over the forest and we can't do anything because we are defenseless to the sticky floor and stinging bees in the sky! All the Clans will perish to the power of the bees and their stingers of death and woe!"

"Ok… stick with the optimism." Windfur decided.

"I knew you'll see things my way." Waterpaw said, smiling.


	14. CHAPTER THIRTEEN:

The she-cat dropped her basket on the ground below her, and stretched. "Alright then." she mewed. "You go to… what was the name…… LightningClan?"

"You mean ThunderClan." he corrected.

The she-cat blazed into him. "Don't correct me." she hissed. "Take these to that Clan right now!" She shoved the box into his paws.

"Go now, before my anger and frustration gets to you." she added sarcastically.

The tom nodded and began to pad through to where he thought ThunderClan was. He looked unhappily at the roaring bees overhead, and sighed.

A rush of paws clattered into him. With confusion, he turned to his attacker. It was a rather muscular dark brown tabby standing right in front of him.

"What are you doing on ThunderClan territory!" he spat.

The tom felt a mixture of feelings. One was relief because he was on the right track, and one was fear of this cat. "I- I came to show your Clan about the bees that are raging through the forest trees right now. See, these are the silver boxes from the Twolegs." He placed one paw on the top of the box.

The tabby stared in bewilderment. "You know about the bees?" he meowed.

"Yes." the tom responded. "What is your name?"

"Mapleclaw. I was sent here by Leafstar to patrol. And you?"

The tom hesitated. He thought urgently for a name. "Call me Crater." he finally mewed.

"Nice to meet you, Crater. I must bring you to Leafstar immediately." Mapleclaw signaled him to follow before rushing through a large mass of leaves before them. The tom carried the box carefully before attempting to match the pace.

Waterpaw and Wave, meanwhile, were discussing the bee problem.

"Do you really think the Clan's in danger?" Wave mewed softly.

"Of course it is!" Waterpaw meowed back. "But we need to know for sure. In fact, do you want to explore?" There was a daredevil gleam in her eyes.

"Explore? Out there? With the bees?" Wave gasped. "No, I can't possibly!"

Waterpaw didn't seem to mind. "Ok, then. I'll go by myself."

"What? I can't let you do that!" Wave cried again. "Ok! I'll go with you. Happy?"

Waterpaw smiled. "We have to bring something hard to hit bees with, and a something thin and silky to protect our bodies. Oh, and two plump mice with gray fur."

"Why the mice?"

"Because I'm hungry." Waterpaw laughed. She licked her lips. "You go get the hard things, the silky things, and I get the mice."

Wave rolled her eyes. "Got it. Be right back." She got to her paws and padded to the medicine cat's den to find things fitting the description.

But she was still worried. Will it be safe? Will the voyage end with accomplishment or loss? She sighed. "Tribe of Rushing water and StarClan," she whispered, quickly adding ThunderClan's ancestors, "Help us and guide our paths, like you always do… please."


	15. CHAPTER FOURTEEN:

Mirage glanced around anxiously. "Wave? Are you there?" She hasn't seen her friend in days, and she began to worry.

"Wave!" she called. This attracted attention from another cat nearby.

His name was Powerpaw. His black fur rippled with the moonlight that filtered through some branches. "What are you so worried? Who's Wave?"

"She's my friend," Mirage blurted out. "I can't find her again!"

"Oh." Powerpaw glanced at her ears, which were twitching madly. "Are you ok?"

"No." she sputtered. Her fur became all bristly. "YOU HAVE TO HELP ME FIND HER!"

"Alright, yeesh." Powerpaw purred. "Come on, Wave should be around here." He led her out of the gorse tunnel.

Oh Wave, Mirage thought, Where can you be?

Windfur was fast asleep. But strange images were invading his head. Soon these images began to twirl into him, and faster still. He saw water, and the thudding of eight paws. A giant monster was seen as well, and he saw the paws of a cat rise from the ground. The image of the monster disappeared. There was only four paws left.

Messyfoot rose from the images and looked at Windfur in the eye. "Look at these images. Make sense of them." That was that. The images paused, and swirled back into nothingness. Windfur gasped. Messyfoot at last stood alone, next to him.

"My apprentice," she murmured. "You have done fine as a medicine cat, but the Clan needs you now more than ever. Take this." She placed something in Windfur's fur.

Messyfoot bowed her head. "You'll see it in the morning." She vanished, leaving her eyes, then nothing at all.

Windfur shot out of his nest. His head hurt like crazy. But there was a strange throbbing in his fur somewhere. He widened his eyes. Messyfoot! He shook his body, and a dead bee fell out. He choked back a cry of surprise.

What could this mean? He studied the bee. It's wings were crumbled, and it seemed to have every gut out of its body. Windfur felt sick knowing that was in his fur all night. He shook his head.

He glanced over at Waterpaw's nest. It was empty. At first, he thought she was outside, but then he realized that he never saw her in days. "Waterpaw!" he gasped.

There was a stirring next to him. A familiar scent. Messyfoot? Again? He waited.

"Windfur," she meowed. "Waterpaw is in danger. And another cat as well. Remember those images I showed you last night? Place them together in a puzzle, look for Waterpaw, and her missing friend."

Windfur looked at her with pure fear and confusion in his eyes. "But how-" He looked around. Messyfoot wasn't there anymore. He sighed, and began placing everything together.


	16. CHAPTER FIFTEEN:

Waterpaw and Wave padded silently through the forest. The buzzing of bees roared overhead. There were now so many, no prey could be found. The whole area was sticky, and the sky was no longer clearly seen.

"The bees have taken this too far!" Waterpaw hissed. She glared at the bees, then the leaves, and the abandoned nests of squirrels and birds.

"Yes, I know." Wave sighed.

"How long have we been traveling?"

"Four nights, Waterpaw." she responded.

"What? That long?"

"Time flies by fast."

Waterpaw swiveled her head. "Hey look! It's the hive!" It was across the Thunderpath, its giant yellow coat gleaming from afar. "Let's check it out."

"But isn't this the other territory of the other Clans which you speak of?"

"Of course it is." Waterpaw smiled. "But no cat will ever dare to head to it. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes, but-"

"The it's settled then. Follow me." Waterpaw took a deep breath and stepped forward. The Thunderpath was right under her paws. She was soon in the middle of the path. "Come on! Before the monster-"

It was too late. A monster emerged from the shadows, it swerved, and pulled over by Sunningrocks. A Twoleg emerged. But because of Waterpaw's darker pelt, it didn't notice her.

The Twoleg murmured something very softly to Wave. It was coming closer, and closer, with its paw outstretched.

"Wave!" Waterpaw hissed. "Run!"

Wave tried. But she wasn't quick enough. The Twoleg picked her up from the ground, cuddled her in its arms, and began to head for the monster.

"Give her back!" Waterpaw yowled. She ran towards them.

"Waterpaw! Help me!" Wave's voice became muffled as she was stuffed into the monster's belly. The Twoleg stroked her hand kindly across her head.

"No!" Waterpaw screamed desperately. She tried to run after them. But the monster was too fast. It rushed to the back of the horizon, and disappeared within the midnight fog. Waterpaw halted sadly. "No," she murmured. Her head hung low as she turned tail.

The night seemed to feel colder, and more lonely then it has ever been before.


	17. CHAPTER SIXTEEN:

Windfur settled himself on his nest and began to think. "Let's see… eight paws… water… monster… four paws…" He closed his eyes. He remembered four paws lifting off the ground, and disappearing. He gasped. Did those paws belong to Waterpaw?

The he thought some more. "… find Waterpaw, and her _missing _friend…" He widened his eyes. Missing! It wasn't Waterpaw, it was the cat who came along with her! But what did the monster have anything to do with- he stopped. "I bet a Twoleg grabbed this missing friend!"

He stood to his paws. "Am I right?" he called to Messyfoot.

A soft color mist of fog summoned itself in front of him. "Windfur," she murmured. "You haven't much time. You may think Waterpaw is not in danger. But she will be." She took a glance at the dead bee at the floor. Then back at him. "The bee. Remember it? Good." She vanished.

"The bee…" Windfur murmured. "Great StarClan! Waterpaw!" He began to run out of the tunnel. The bee had something to do with the danger ahead of her. But the bee was dead… he thought. Does that mean Waterpaw will be safe? He looked around hopefully, searching for Messyfoot.

The mist of fog appeared again. "The bee doesn't show of the future, Windfur. It's a hint. Hints can help, but they are not exactly what they seem to be. Hurry." Then her fog vanished.

Windfur felt his shoulders sag. What danger could his apprentice be in?

Meanwhile, Waterpaw was padding silently back the way they came, her head hung low, and all her enthusiasm drained. She felt regret. She felt pain. Her eyes seemed blinded as the world began to blur. She didn't notice the hive in front of her.

Her paw stepped deeply into it, and angry buzzing invaded her fur. The medicine cat apprentice shot her head up. The bees flew out in an angry rage and began to fly towards her.

In the monster, Wave was sitting in a soft cushion, with a strange strap across her shoulders. The Twoleg kept rubbing behind her ears and stroking her head. She felt oddly soothed by this. Her eyes narrowed as her mind began to blur. Her struggles for freedom weakened until there was no more.

A purr rumbled from her throat. She opened one eye. The Twoleg was smiling at her, and now scratching her fur from the backside. Wave purred even more. She couldn't help it. This strange sensation… she couldn't escape.

Every limb of hers numbed, her cat instincts faltered. She sat quietly with her eyes now completely closed, the Twoleg still stroking her fur. A purr rumbled from her again, stronger than before.

The Twoleg murmured something to her very softly. Wave became absolutely quiet, lulled into a deep, peaceful slumber. No worry filled her head.


	18. CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:

Waterpaw tried to move. But she couldn't. Some mysterious force was keeping her back.

"You had a choice…" a voice whispered. Waterpaw's eyes glazed with fear. "You didn't have to bring Wave with you. You didn't have to go out exploring." The voice boomed suddenly in a chilled tone. "BUT you did… and now you will pay for what happened, and what you did to me…"

Waterpaw's heart froze. "Charmpaw?" she squealed. The scenery stopped. The bees froze, the wind stopped blowing.

A _very bloody _young cat stormed in front of her, its bloodshot eyes glaring into hers.

Waterpaw gasped. "What- what happened to you!" Her eyes locked onto the hideous face of the she-cat. "How- how did you become like this!"

Scarlet drops scattered the floor. The eyes widened and the nostrils flared. "You don't know, do you?" she spat. "You betrayed me, Waterpaw. You betrayed me and left me there to die." For a moment the cat's eyes were swallowed in sorrow.

"It's not like that Charmpaw, I didn't leave you to-"

"I don't care what you say!" Charmpaw hissed. "But you will pay, Waterpaw." The bloody she-cat became very spiritual as her blood scarred pelt busted into flame. Then, she began to fly towards Waterpaw.

The medicine cat apprentice couldn't react. Her paws were stuck to the floor. Charmpaw drove into her body, pushing Waterpaw's own spirit away. "Good bye, Waterpaw!" the voice said harshly.

The apprentice screamed as she felt herself lifting. Her body- it was right there! "StarClan, help me!" she yelled. She disappeared.

Charmpaw however, settled herself in the new body. She lifted one paw and sniffed it. Her eyes narrowed. "Perfect," she whispered. One dark red mark scored across her brow.

The scenery came back. The bees began to storm. But Charmpaw wasn't afraid. She ran through them in a jolt. "When this is over, the forest will be mine!"

StarClan hissed angrily in her ears, but she didn't care. "StarClan… I despise you all." Her head whip-lashed to the other side. "Revenge is what I'll do, and you can't stop me." She turned tail, in Waterpaw's body, and began to pad towards her formal Clan.


	19. CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:

Windfur sped through the first set of rocks after the gorse tunnel, desperately trying to find his apprentice. When he saw her pelt, he felt his spirits lift.

"Waterpaw!" he shouted.

At first, Waterpaw didn't say anything. But as she turned to him, he sensed something was wrong. There was a hideous mark right above her eyes, and her eyes were full of hatred.

"W-Waterpaw-" he stammered. "Are you feeling alright?" He knew something was up. His apprentice never scowled like that, she never looked at him so angrily.

"I'm fine, Windpelt." she meowed coolly.

"What! I'm Windfur! Don't you remember?" Windfur looked at his apprentice, frozen with shock. What happened? Why didn't she know his name?

"Right, right… Windfur, whatever." his apprentice lashed her head away from him. Her eyes were focused ahead.

Windfur's, however, trailed behind her, and he gasped in horror as he saw a dozen bees on the ground. Dead, with crumbled wings, the guts splayed out… Then he focused on Waterpaw's pelt. They were splotched with bee blood! He gasped. Was this what the dead bee meant?

"What are you waiting for, Windwhatsit!" Waterpaw hissed at him. "Let's get back to ThunderClan."

Windfur nodded, and looked at her with confused eyes. "Do you remember what we are going to learn today?" he asked, trying to test her.

"You're my mentor!" Waterpaw exclaimed.

Windfur gasped. "Yes! Don't you remember? What happened to you!" He searched her desperately.

"Yes, yes. Um… are we going to learn how to fight… or something?" Her voice trailed off awkwardly.

"You're a medicine cat apprentice!" Windfur shouted. "You don't fight!"

Waterpaw didn't respond to him. Instead, her eyes began to boil with rage. "Look, mister." she hissed. "I don't care about being a medicine cat. Leave me alone, Windwhatsit." That was when Waterpaw turned angrily away and dashed ahead.

Windfur stood there, the fur bristling along his back. Whoever that cat was, she wasn't his apprentice. Something was definitely wrong.


	20. CHAPTER NINETEEN:

StarClan cats murmured in a circle, eyes glazed with the same fear Waterpaw experienced earlier.

"I cannot believe it…" Goldstar murmured. "Charmpaw, how could she have done this!"

Messyfoot sighed and shook her head. "This was destined to happen, I am sad to say."

At that moment, a giant fire erupted from the grass. It exploded into sparks, and a ghostly cat ran out of it, coughing.

"Waterpaw!" Messyfoot exclaimed. She padded happily to the apprentice. "I'm glad to see you made it here alright!"

Waterpaw however, looked terrified. "Messyfoot! Did you see what happened!"

"Yes, we did. And we couldn't do anything about it. But you must find it as a miracle that you landed here. Some spirits never return." Messyfoot's eyes were sincere.

Waterpaw looked at herself. Her pelt glowed of a ghostly shimmer. Her eyes were pale red. "How do I get back?" she cried.

"We know how, but it is very difficult." Goldstar stood to her paws and gracefully bounded over to her. "Give me your paw." she mewed.

Waterpaw placed her paw out in front of her. Goldstar placed her paw on top of it. "In order to return to the body which was left," she began, eyes closed, "You must enter the dream. Enter the dream, and take over. A fight will be taken. A fight might be won." Her eyes remained closed as her claws dug into Waterpaw's.

The apprentice tried to scream, but she couldn't. Goldstar continued. "I will now send you to the mind of yourself, the mind of Charmpaw. You will then be left there until one is defeated." Her claw raised from Waterpaw's. She stared at her bleeding paw, and the blood that was dripping from it.

Then, all at once, the world of StarClan disappeared. She saw a giant violet star swallow her up. The scenery faltered, her paws flailed helplessly.

With a sudden jerk, she felt the ground beneath her feet. The sky, however, was red, and she saw a giant blue orb standing in the center of it all. This was her "control center".

On top of it, Charmpaw stood, her paws stuck onto the orb. Her eyes were covered in anger and surprise. "What are YOU doing here?" she hissed.

"I'm here to gain my body back!" Waterpaw hissed back.

Charmpaw's legs began to produce lightning. The orb sparked. "Well, a fight you have came for, a fight you will receive!" At that moment, the orb released its grip on her paws, and she leapt towards her challenger.


	21. CHAPTER TWENTY:

In ThunderClan camp, Waterpaw (actually Charmpaw), slept in the clearing. Her paws rested underneath her, and the gauge over her eye sparkled red.

"Waterpaw?" a voice mewed.

Charmpaw opened one eye. "What." she meowed stubbornly.

It was Powerpaw. He looked like he was in some sort of pain. "I-I have a bellyache. I can't find Windfur… so can you help?" He winced.

"Hmph." Charmpaw stood up. She shook her fur. "Lie down." she spat crossly.

"Uh…ok." Powerpaw seemed surprised of her tone of speak, but he didn't question her.

As he lay down, Charmpaw leapt onto him. She bared her teeth and growled.

"Wha-" Powerpaw couldn't say anymore. Charmpaw was beginning to choke him.

Charmpaw pressed her paw down harder, and harder, all the fury hidden in her eyes revealed now. Then, all at once, it stopped. She began to feel dizzy and spots invaded her vision.

Powerpaw felt her paw lighten. He gaped, trying to catch his breath. He turned around. What he saw made him rush upwards to his paws.

Charmpaw fainted.

"Waterpaw!" Powerpaw shouted in alarm.

The body didn't move, but the gauge above her eye seemed to fade a little. Just a little.

Wave rested her tired limbs on the Twoleg's lap. The Twoleg wouldn't stop petting her; feeding her.

The roar of bees overhead made Wave suddenly alert. The bees! She screamed in her mind. All her Tribe instincts were now alert. She had to get back!

The Twoleg felt her muscles tighten, so it began to rub her back.

Wave's urge was softening again. How does it do that? Wave hissed in her mind. Her limbs relaxed. Her mind began to reel into a peaceful world, and a purr began to rumble from her throat.

The Twoleg seemed pleased to hear this. It rubbed some more behind the ears as well.

The bees roared louder as they neared the transparent square-shaped covering. Louder still. Wave became alert once more. She stood to her paws.

The Twoleg whispered something softly to her. She pushed down towards her rump to make her sit down again.

Wave felt anger boil within her.

She couldn't take this anymore! She sped out towards the currently agape covering, and slipped through. She heard the Twoleg cry to her, and as the door bolted open, she began to speed up.

But… where was the ThunderClan camp?


	22. CHAPTER TWENTYONE:

Location: Waterpaw's mind

Charmpaw hissed a challenge as she lunged towards her former friend. "You will pay for what you have done. All of ThunderClan will!" she spat.

Waterpaw widened her eyes as she tried to avoid. "What's wrong? What did I ever do to you?" She searched her friend's eyes.

Charmpaw growled. "You'd never understand." She ripped her claws down Waterpaw's back. Blood dripped through, making the floor dotted with scarlet droplets.

She twisted in pain, the sheer fury of battle in her veins. Although she wasn't as quick or powerful as her friend, she had a smarter wit. "I'm sorry!" Waterpaw cried as she bashed her hind legs into Charmpaw's sides. "Forgive me!"

Charmpaw, for a heartbeat, looked hesitant to attack her again, but something entered her mind. She's just saying that, she thought crossly.

"When vole's fly!" she screamed in reply. She leaped with her claws in front of her, this resulted in a snag-on.

Waterpaw wriggled herself. Charmpaw's claws dug painfully on her sides. "Why!" she yowled in the turmoil.

Charmpaw swiped a claw across her muzzle. Scarlet drops sprinkled on the darkening ground. Before Waterpaw could recover, she swiped again.

Waterpaw fell over. But she got up quickly, just before her belly was revealed.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did!" she said sincerely. Blood dripped from her sides, face, and back. "ThunderClan is sorry too!"

"I don't believe you!" Charmpaw snarled, revealing sharp, menacing fangs.

"You must!" Waterpaw protested.

Charmpaw got as angry as ever. She pinned her former friend down and lowered her jaws to her neck. "You will die, and I shall be ruler of your body. Remember me to StarClan!"

Waterpaw scrabbled on the ground. All instincts alert, fear welled from within her. Desperate, she made a strong attempt of freedom. Charmpaw lost her footing a bit, which left a small chance. Cleverly, she found a way to slither through.

Charmpaw spat curses at her. "You were always an over-excited peppy mouse-brain!"

Waterpaw, however, gazed at her friend with eyes of sorrow and pity. "Charmpaw," she began, "Please."

The boiling spiritual she-cat stood still. Her eyes were clouded with thought. Should she? Could she? Revenge. That word entered her mind. Revenge is what she needed. She wouldn't back down now.

Waterpaw dared move forwards one step. "Please?"

Charmpaw snickered softly, and the look of pure evil sparked in her eye. She was a restless spirit, betrayed and yet to be calmed. StarClan hoped Waterpaw, of all cats, can do it, but doubts seem to rise.

Waterpaw flinched at this. StarClan, help me, she thought.

Charmpaw yowled a battle cry, and they were lunged into battle. StarClan watched this from the rippling blue pool, their eyes fixed on the water.

"She won't make it," one whispered, eyes glazed with fear. "Waterpaw will fail."


	23. CHAPTER TWENTYTWO:

Powerpaw immediately ran over to Leafstar. "Waterpaw fainted!" he yowled, his voice rippling sharply through all of ThunderClan.

This alerted almost every cat. Gasps of surprise answered his call.

"What happened?" Leafstar hissed, whipping her eyes back and forth across the cats in front of her.

"I-I don't know!" Powerpaw mewed, voice quivering with the shock of it all. "She-she was ch-choking me-"

"Choking you?" Leafstar echoed. "What… why?" The ThunderClan leader refused to believe that the medicine cat apprentice would do such a thing.

"I don't know… I-I told her that I had a belly-ache." he sputtered. "An-and she told me to lie down. I d-did, and she-" he broke off, trembling.

The Clan cats refused to believe this. But some were murmuring to each other in groups, casting confused looks at Waterpaw's body.

"Waterpaw!" a voice called from the nursery. It was Purekit, a kit who loved Waterpaw like a sister. Tears welled in her little blue eyes as she stared at her.

"Hey, hold on!" Leafstar shouted suddenly, as she observed Waterpaw more. "This mark… scored above her eye… it is fading…"

Cats began to crowd around, and indeed, the mark was pale. And getting paler still.

Purekit made a yelp, and a tear dropped on the ground. "Wake up, Waterpaw!" she mewed, prodding Waterpaw's tail with her paw.

No movement.

Purekit, in an attempt to try again, buried herself in Waterpaw's limp arms. She made herself comfortable in her cold, lifeless fur.

The body still didn't move. The mark got dimmer, and dimmer. Purekit watched this in curiosity. She raised a paw and touched it slightly with the tips of her pads. A static spark made her withdraw, but failed to rid her curiosity.

"Come on, I know you can do it. Wake up. You can do ANYTHING." she placed one paw on Waterpaw's.

Meanwhile, inside the mind universe, things were not looking well.

Charmpaw had her pinned down yet again. "As I said before," she hissed. "Remember me to StarClan!"

This was it, Waterpaw thought, she was done for! She gritted her teeth and prepared for the worst. But… nothing happened. She was about to question Charmpaw herself, but the yowl Charmpaw made told her it was not intentional.

What happened? Waterpaw thought. Blood welled from her fur and dropped onto the ground. She didn't notice nor care.

"Waterpaw," a voice whispered. "Waterpaw."

This made her turn around. "Who's there?" she shouted.

A small image of a kit was on the wall was behind her. A familiar one…

"A kit hopes for you." the voice responded. "This hope, this confidence in you that she possesses… use it."

That was when the voice left her. She was left to fend for herself.

The picture of the kit did not leave the wall… it stayed, and a small starlight shone on the tip of its tail. Waterpaw gazed at this for a long time, and she smiled her peppy smile. "Thank you, Purekit." she mewed in gratitude. All of a sudden, she felt ready to fight again. None of her wounds were heeled, but she felt the confidence needed to actually win. She swiped her tongue over her lip in determination.

But could she? Even with Purekit's help, could she?


	24. CHAPTER TWENTYTHREE:

Wave sped uneasily through the separate Thunderpaths. She was not used to it, or the stench that clung to its blackened skin. She coughed as the smog invaded her nostrils. "ThunderClan, where are you?" she mewed between coughs.

All the blackness and the blinding lights… it was too much. Wave felt herself getting dizzier. But she trudged onward, finally managing to escape through the dozens of separate Thunderpaths.

She took another look around, her pelt covered in smoke and asphalt grains. Her fur was matted, and she was dusty.

She shook herself. But her eyes widened with a new fear. How was she supposed to get back? She looked around for hints. Anything.

All hope seemed to be lost until she spotted a certain monster. On its sides, a familiar group of trees and streams were shown. They looked like… Wave widened her eyes. ThunderClan's forest! She recognized their Sunningrocks, which was printed right there.

Perhaps this truck was heading there! She kept her eyes locked on it, hopeful. A Twoleg was packing something in the back of the monster. Another was near the eyes of it, and soon, the monster began to rumble.

Wave had to get in without being noticed. It was her only hope. She slid down to the nearest tree, and kept her gaze on the opened monster.

The Twoleg didn't see nor hear her. It just finished placing everything inside. This was her only chance!

She sped her way through, and leaped into the crates located inside. She panted with the effort, and hid behind one. She was hidden in the shadows. The Twoleg, as it closed the monster, didn't notice.

Wave breathed slowly and quietly. Her usually silky fur was ruffled intensely. She puffed in some breath, and she stayed as quiet as she could. She heard about how cruel these Twolegs can be from her ThunderClan friends.

"Tribe of Endless Hunting," she prayed, "Guide me back to ThunderClan camp." She closed her eyes.

But they were opened a minute later by a rough lurch of the monster itself. She gasped, surprised by the impact, and she slammed against the steel wall.

There was some mumbling coming from the other side of the truck. Wave turned her injured head to see. They were shouted, and muttering harshly, and in their hand they held a white sheet. On it, a picture of a bee stood.

She guessed they were talking about the bees in the forest. Is that why the truck existed? To get rid of the bees? She hoped so.

Wave drew in another deep breath, and settled herself along the crate. Her eyes reeled with exhaustion. The world dimmed and blurred. Soon, she fell into a deep sleep.


	25. CHAPTER TWENTYFOUR:

Wave woke with another sudden lurch of the monster. She resisted the urge to screech. She ended up making a slight hiss as she plummeted into some more crates.

The Twolegs heard something, Wave guessed, because as she landed, one of them turned its head. But it shrugged.

"That was a close one," Wave murmured.

She heard a rustling from the front of the monster. It shifted upwards as weight left it. Wave gasped in fear. Her heart lurched. "Please, please…" she prayed, eyes closed and teeth gritted. "Please be ThunderClan's forest."

Her eyes shot open. The monster opened where it once did. She saw Twolegs, grudging every crate out and onto the ground. Bees swarmed overhead, and for a heartbeat, she was relieved.

But then, her heart lurched again. It wasn't the forest, but a Twoleg nest! There were animal furs on the floor, and millions of more pictures on the wall. Heads were on the wall. Short muzzled brown heads with bones sticking out the sides like branches. Wave almost shouted in horror. Was she going to be just like that? She searched around desperately.

A tiger fur. She spotted the black-striped orange coat, dangling on the wall. The tiger, she heard from the clans, used to be one of the strongest and greatest.

Twolegs can take on tigers and win? Wave gulped. No, no. Please no. She backed up back into the monster. Her eyes widened. Please, no.

The Twolegs spotted her this time. They looked at her intently, and this made her shiver. But she stood her ground and held their gaze with the same intensity. "Bring it on!" she hissed, trying to share Waterpaw's own bravery.

The Twolegs looked confused, and one shook its head. What were they thinking?

Wave prayed again. "Waterpaw is brave. She is optimistic. I need to act this way to get through this." she mumbled. She turned her gaze back to the Twolegs.

One of them began making screechy cat noises, which made no sense.

Her ear flicked. She kept her paws in place and backed up one more step. The Twoleg called again, louder, but more cat-like.

"What?" she mewed. She desperately wanted to figure out what it was saying. Could it help her?

The Twoleg smiled, it seemed to be thrilled that she was interacting with it. Wave found this amusing. Perhaps she could play a few games with it, and persuade it to bring her to ThunderClan camp. She tried to look appealing. She lifted her paw and licked it, and swiped it across her face. The Twoleg enjoyed this, and splayed out one of its strange paws.

Wave was confused. What did she have to do? She glanced at it. The Twoleg brought its hand closer.

"Um…" she mewed slowly as she lowered her muzzle to sniff. It smelled of animal and rotten fish, but she didn't screw up her face to show her discomfort.

The Twoleg laughed as it withdrew. Wave stared at it, confused. What was going on in the mind of it?

"Do-Do you know how to get back to the forest?" she meowed.

The Twoleg smiled at her, and splayed out both paws now. They were swarming in on her sides. Instinct screamed at her to run off, but she resisted. She needed to earn its trust.

She took in a deep breath and let it hold her. It cradled her in its arms and put her on the floor.

"Hmm…" Wave thought, her curiosity boiling to an unusually high level.

"What's your name?" a voice called from behind. She turned around and yelped in surprise as a large, colorful bird stood behind her.

"W-Wave." she responded, eyes still glazed with fear. How did this bird talk to her?

"I'm sorry if I am confusing you. Indeed, I know how to speak your language. My name is Samson." Her nodded.

Wave was too amazed to express it in words. "Can you help me get back to my home?" she mewed suddenly.

"Depends." the giant bird meowed. He shrugged its large, regal wings.

"Well, you know the picture on the monster?"

"The what?"

"The giant thing with the black paws."

"You mean the truck?"

"Yes, the truck." Wave meowed, unsure. "The picture. Of the forest. It's my home."

"It is, eh?" the bird meowed wistfully. "I can get you there."

"R-really?" Wave meowed excitedly. "You can?"

"Yep. It's an easy flight." Her stretched.

"But how?"

"You can follow me. I will fly, you run." He smiled.

"You know where it is?"

"Know where it is? I used to live there!" he meowed proudly.

"Thank you, thank you so much!"

"No problem. But we need to get out without the humans noticing."

"Humans?"

"The peachy guys." he replied.

"Oh." Wave looked suddenly hopeful. Can this bird really bring her home? She smiled wide.


	26. CHAPTER TWENTYFIVE:

Waterpaw kept her eyes locked onto her opponent's.

Charmpaw kept hers as well.

The orb was dimming faster now. More static shocks were sent from it. At this rate, if the cats didn't fight each other, the electricity will kill the weakest one. And this was Waterpaw.

As the electricity done its damage, both cats gasped as the last of it left their systems.

Waterpaw looked extremely weak, while Charmpaw still stood on all four paws.

"What is it, Waterpaw?" Charmpaw sneered, panting a bit, "Are you too weak to fight?"

Waterpaw was panting harder, but being the cat she was, she maintained her battle position. "No, not yet!" she shouted back. But that left her as tired as ever.

Charmpaw smiled wider. "Ok, then why don't you?" she mewed softly. She began to pad over to Waterpaw, who's eyes were widening as she drew near.

Waterpaw took a glance at the wall behind her. The image of the kit sparkled even stronger. Feeling encouraged, she faced her challenger with eyes of steel.

Charmpaw had enough of this. The orb was weakening, and so were they. If nothing was done soon, everyone will perish. Knowing this, Charmpaw launched an attack, just as the orb let out another spark.

Waterpaw tried to avoid, but her paws slipped underneath her, and she ended up on the ground, front paws tucked underneath her. She whipped her head around.

Charmpaw snickered as she placed a claw on her neck. She lowered her muzzle to Waterpaw's ear. "This is what happens when spirits die of betrayal, you die as well." Simple as that.

Charmpaw pierced in every claw. Blood gushed out, and Waterpaw knew it was all over. Her head began to spin.

Not knowing what to do, Waterpaw quickly made a run for it. She wriggled out of Charmpaw's grasp. The electricity struck her again, Charmpaw too, but not as strong as last time, so she managed to get through it.

She could tell that the orb had a few more seconds left in it before it was gone for good. She had to get there! Blood was rushing down her shoulders, and she could feel herself getting weaker by the second.

Waterpaw leaped for the orb.

"NO!" Charmpaw yowled as Waterpaw's paws landed.

Waterpaw felt a strong tingle enter her body as she had all fours on the aqua blue surface. She was… healing…? She felt her fatal wounds closing, but she did not regain her lost blood. But how?

It was a gift from StarClan. Waterpaw knew, being a medicine cat and all. She wished to thank them, but she had no time.

The orb, beholding the energy of its original master, began to power up. It's electricity began to burst into strong currents, as it did before. She tried to lift her paw, but it was fastened in place. She was controlling herself again!

Triumph? No, not at all. Charmpaw was still here. She could easily push Waterpaw off, just as she did before. How was she going to get rid of her?

Charmpaw spat some curses as she leaped to regain her control. "This is MY mind now!" she hissed, scrambling up the orb's side.

Waterpaw gasped in fear. The orb responded by letting out another electrical current.

"StarClan wishes you best of luck," a voice whispered.

StarClan? Waterpaw looked around quickly. She widened her eyes in pure joy. Every cat of StarClan was on the wall, watching her with Starlight in their eyes.

Charmpaw hissed defiantly at them. "StarClan," she hissed. Her eyes darkened. "I hate all of you!"

The electrical current got to her. It nearly got all the life out of her, but Charmpaw was strong. She was still breathing, but very heavily.

Waterpaw couldn't move, but she could use the orb as a protection. It was a price she needed to pay before the orb was gone for good. And she accepted it.

Charmpaw gave a final effort to leap. But the electricity really did something to her, so she failed. Her eyes were dimming, and all breath was becoming rapid. Her body began to shimmer.

Was she…

The body shimmered stronger, until it was no more. Charmpaw was… killed…

The cats on the wall shimmered too.

"You did it, Waterpaw." a voice meowed.

"You were great." another whispered.

"Now, you must wake up. Wake up, Waterpaw!"

"Wake up, Waterpaw!" The cats repeated.

Waterpaw gasped as her eyes shot open. She scrambled to her paws, and looked around. Every cat of the Clan were staring at her, and pure triumph filled the air.

Yes, this time, it WAS triumph.


End file.
